It started with a concert
by twinsieswithkevinwoo
Summary: Two friends hang out with the band U-KISS.


Soohyun sat down on the couch waiting for their concert to start. It was their first concert in the United States so it was imperative they made a good first impression in NYC. The palms of his hands were sweaty as he looked to the rest of his band members. Each member were doing their preconcert warm-ups. Some were loosening their muscles while others were singing. Kiseop, their dancer, was practicing his solo dance; his body was focused as he attempted to do his one handed cartwheel. Suddenly, Kiseop's whole body came crashing to the floor as his hand slipped out from underneath. Kevin ran over to Kiseop as he slammed to the floor. He knelt down to him and his eyes scanned Kiseop's body up and down, trying to find any injuries.

"Kiseopie, are you injured?" Kevin asked his eyes filled with concern.

Kiseop looked at Kevin, pain apparent in his face. His lips were pulled into a frown as he bit the inside of his cheek; his frown was furrowed as he held his right wrist. Soohyun looked over at the two in curiosity. He waited anxiously to see what would happen to their band member.

"Kevin, I think I broke my wrist," Kiseop muttered as he attempted to move his hand. He yelped in pain as pain shot through his arm. . Soohyun walked over and knelt down next to Kiseop, trying to analyze his wrist without grasping it.

"Okishira, I don't think I can perform tonight," Kiseop whispered, looking towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with their band leader. Soohyun groaned, what the hell were they supposed to do? One of their members was injured and their performace was in an hour. And the worst part of it all was it was their main dancer, the one who needed to be able to perform.

"Can you move it at all?" Soohyun asked. Kiseop tried to move his wrist slightly but grunted in pain as he cradled his wrist.

"Okishira!" another member called running into the room.

"What now AJ?" Soohyun asked, looking over his shoulder at their newest member.

"It's Eli and Hoon. They got into an argument and are fighting, like with their fists," AJ said before leading the way towards the fight.

"You suck at rapping!" Hoon yelled as he attempted to kick Eli who took a step to the left just in time to avoid being hit. "You'll never be as good as a singer as Soohyun!" Eli spat at him as he attempted to punch Hoon. Hoon did a somersault and kicked at Eli's knees, Eli fell in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Enough!" Soohyun yelled.

"You two have never fought! Now all of a sudden you two can't stand each other? It's our first concert in the States! An hour before our performance and you two chose now to hate each other?" Soohyun lectured. Eli and Hoon looked away from each other, unsure of what to do. Eli looked at Soohyun and then to Hoon before attacking Hoon again.

"I can't believe you slept with my sister!" Eli yelled. Soohyun took a step back in shock. Hoon smirked, pleased with himself.

"Hey, your sister came to me." Hoon said shrugging his shoulders. Eli gritted his teeth, trying to punch Hoon right in the face again. Hoon took a step to the side and allowed Eli to fall over.

Soohyun groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration. There was no way to undo the damage that was done. Either way, they just lost one of their members, both who were an essential to the group. Soohyun heard a piece of glass break in the other room and heard more arguing. The three of them ran into the room to see what was going on, only to find Kevin and AJ fighting.

"You two as well! Really!" Soohyun screamed in frustration.

"We have a half hour before we perform! Stop arguing and pretend to be each other's best friends for the next couple of hours and we will deal with all of your bullshit later." Soohyun yelled separating AJ from Kevin who was on the floor. Kevin pushed himself off of the broken glass table and glared at AJ. This was a new sight; Kevin was never one to get angry, especially at AJ. Everyone looked at the ground, clearly upset with themselves.

"Kevin, you're bleeding," AJ muttered walking over and grabbing his wrist.

"AJ…you weren't supposed to push him that hard," Eli grumbled walking over to Kevin and looked at the cut.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Hoon said walking out of the room. Kiseop walked over and started to clean Kevin's wrist.

"What, you all hated each other a second ago! How are you getting along now! And Kiseop, your hand is supposedly broken!" Soohyun yelled.

"Your words really got through to us!" AJ declared, smiling. Soohyun blinked, looking dumbfounded.

"Really?" He asked

"No," Eli piped in. Kevin looked at Soohyun bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation.

"What's going on here?" Soohyun asked, his eyes squinting in frustration at his band.

Hoon walked back into the room with a cake in his hands, a smile spreading across his face.

"Congratulations leader for getting us to the states!" Hoon and Eli cheered. Soohyun stared at the two as if they had snakes coming out of their eyes. Standing next to Soohyun; Kevin, AJ, and Kiseop smiled. AJ patted Soohyun on the back in appraisal of his accomplishment.

"If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here." AJ added. Soohyun glared at his members in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me, this was all a joke. None of you are fighting? Kiseop, your hand isn't broken?" Soohyun asked dumbfounded. They all nodded their heads, their contentment oozing off of them from their successful mission.

"Well, except Kevin really did get hurt" AJ said chuckling lightly. Eli walked over to Kevin, seizing his wrist, analyzing the cut on his arm. Kevin winced from the sudden movement in his wrist.

"Eli, I am fine. It's a small cut" Kevin muttered. Soohyun stood next to Kevin as Eli cleaned the wound.

"I think it may need a stitch or two." Eli stated. Soohyun groaned and left the room to get their medic. Kevin grimaced as Eli dabbed some rubbing alcohol on it. He closed one eye, scrunched his nose and exhaled deeply, but tried his best to mask the pain.

"You suck at hiding pain," Eli chuckled as he tried to be gentler. Kevin glared at Eli as he stuck his tongue out at him, the only retaliation he could think of.

"Way to go AJ" Hoon muffled, eating some of the cake.

"It wasn't me!" AJ protested.

"It wasn't AJ. I accidentally tripped on something when he pushed me and I fell into the glass table" Kevin said laughing slightly. Eli flicked him angrily on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kevin asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Stop getting hurt" Eli stated rolling his eyes. Soohyun returned with the medic who ushered Eli to the side and began to examine Kevin's wound.

"It will need two butterfly stitches. Should be easy to do before your performance" The medic said grabbing her bag, taking out all her supplies. She cautiously stitched the two butterfly stitches along his wound, making sure to keep it as clean and small as she possibly could.

"Just be careful when dancing" The medic said standing to take her leave. Soohyun sighed in relief, at least Kevin could perform tonight. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened in fear as they only had ten minutes left before they had to perform.

"Everyone get ready" Soohyun chirped, "Our first U.S. Tour is about to start!" Everyone sat down, going over notes of what they should say and how they should say it. They were in serious mode now, the concert was only minutes away. The band gathered in a line, waiting for their cue to go on the stage, Kevin and Kiseop were hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Less than two minutes left

**~Earlier that day~**

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Chloe called to her friend from the hotel. They just arrived in New York, and had 2 hours to get ready for their concert. The concert was about a 20 minute walk away, but they wanted to get there early, since it was the first time the band was in the United States.  
"Calm down Chloe, I'm almost done," Kiara said walking out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair wound up in another.

"I am just so excited! I can't believe they're here! I've been waiting 3 years for them to finally tour in the U.S." Chloe said in a bubbly voice, full of excitement. Kiara laughed as she towel dried her hair. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out her clothes she had packed for the concert. She grabbed the cool metal zipper to her neon yellow and army camouflaged backpack as she unzipped it, revealing on the contents inside. Kiara walked back into the bathroom, her clothes crumpled in her hands as she closed the door behind her.

"I'll be out in a second," Kiara called from the other room.

Chloe smiled and turned the radio on as she got herself ready. She had already changed her outfit while waiting for Kiara; she had dark wash skinny jeans on with knee high boots. Her shirt consisted of a homemade design with Kissme across the chest. It was a baggy sweatshirt that hung off one of her shoulders. She sat down at a desk, pulled out her black makeup bag and began to do her eye liner. Not too much, but not too little was her style of makeup. She mainly focused on the eyes, bringing out the hues of blue. She placed her hat on her head, pulling it back a little to give her a little more of a hipster style. Chloe kept looking at the time, trying to calm herself, she couldn't believe she was seeing her favorite band live, she never thought this day would come.

Kiara walked out of the bathroom, smoothing her leather jacket. She had a pair of a light washed skinny jeans with some rips and tears in them. She wore black fingerless gloves and black boots. Kiara also wore a hat, similar to Chloe's, and pulled it back. Her red hair glowing compared to the darkness of her hat. Kiara switched places with Chloe so she could change her outfit and Kiara could focus on her makeup. Kiara did a similar style to Chloe's but tried to change her hazel eyes to piercing green eyes, which worked well with the makeup colors she used.

The two girls stared at each other's image in their floor length mirror.

"We're hot" Kiara said laughing as she struck a pose and Chloe snapped a picture.

"Oh yea, everyone is going to love us" Chloe chuckled as the two made silly faces, taking selcas. .

"You ready to walk to NYC and find where the Best Buy Theater is?" Chloe asked. Kiara nodded and grabbed her blue IPhone and plugged in the address to the theater on the GPS.

"All set, let's go!" Kiara replied as they left the room. Kiara and Chloe walked off to the theater. They were ushered into their seats; the venue was packed as the girls finally found their seats. After about 10 minutes of chit chat between people, the lights starting to dim, everyone began to squeal in delight. Kiara covered her ears as Chloe screamed as loud as she could.

Kiara looked around the place, thinking these people are either crazy or this band must be really good. Yes, Kiara had no idea who the band was; she just came to give her friend Chloe company. The band members came out on staged and Chloe blinked as she saw the band members stand waving to the crowd. Chloe analyzed each of them individually, curious of each of their personality. Her eyes stopped at Eli, looking at his body up and down. She thought he must have been the serious one, his looked screamed serious with his jet black hair and black outfit. There was something about him though that made her want to get to know him more. However, at the same time she didn't want to know him at all. He looked like a jerk. She laughed as she looked to her friend who was screaming uncontrollably. She was happy to see her friend this happy.

The concert took off without any problems, each band member talked about how it felt to be in the U.S. for the first time. Kiara found out that two were born in the States and she was interested in how they became a part of a Korean Pop band. What a cool life they must have had! Kiara watched each of their dance moves, making mental notes of how cool each move was. Kiara was a dancer herself, so even though she didn't know any of the songs she was able to enjoy the concert solely based on their fantastic dance moves and ability to dance and sing at the same time.

Chloe on the other hand was singing every single line possible. She knew all the ins and outs of their jokes as they asked for audience participation. She kept jumping up and down in her seat, unable to control herself. Throughout the whole concert she kept screaming in delight at anything they did, a typical fan.

**~ 3 Hours Later ~**

The concert ended and Chloe and Kiara left the building, walking down NYC. It was an incredible view at night.

"This is crazy!" Chloe said gasping as she stared at Times Square. The incredible LED lights blared off of the screens of the tower. The Coca-Cola ads visible from one end of Times Square to the other. Kiara sucked in her breath at the sight of Times Square.

"It's beautiful" Kiara whispered, "Come on let's go back to the hotel and grab some things and go on an adventure!" Kiara suggested giggling as she grabbed her friends hand and ran. Chloe ran after her friend, also giggling as the two turned a corner, deciding to take a short cut to their hotel. These two country girls were not accustomed to the common street smarts of NYC. They didn't think that going down a dark alley in NYC at 11 at night was a bad idea; they just wanted to get to their hotel to start their next adventure. Chloe slowed down to a walking pace as she looked around the alley they just ran down.

"Kiara, I think we took a wrong turn. I don't remember not being able to see anything" Chloe said squinting her eyes. She yelped as she tripped over a piece of metal and fell.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Kiara asked through muffled giggles. Chloe pushed herself up into a sitting position grumbling as she crossed her legs.

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks for asking jerk" Chloe hissed. Chloe tilted her head up as she heard footsteps approaching them.

"When did you get so far behind me?" Chloe asked blinking in confusion. She jumped when she heard Kiara's voice directly beside her.

"I am right here, what are you talking about?"

**~U-Kiss POV~**

Soohyun came running off the stage, high fiving each of his members. He couldn't believe how amazingly the concert had gone.

"That was incredible!" Kiseop yelled as they gathered their belongings quickly. They wanted to walk around NYC before they went to bed. They hadn't done much sightseeing.

"I can't believe how many fans we have here!" Hoon added as he took a towel and rubbed his hair, trying to get rid of as much sweat as he could. There was no time for them to shower if they wanted to see the night life. Kevin agreed with Hoon, grabbing a towel and towel drying his own hair as well.

"I want to do that again," Eli said smiling as he swished his hair to the side. Kevin blinked and looked at Eli before towel drying his hair. All the band members laughed as Eli tried to protest. AJ nudged Soohyun smiling at him.

"Where do you want to go to first?" AJ asked as he finished drying off his hair.

"Times Square, duh" Soohyun said as he led the band members out of the concert. They walked down the street a little before they saw Times Square at its finest. They all gasped in shock at the beauty of Times Square in person. Photos could not compare to seeing it firsthand.

"So pretty," Kevin whispered as he took a picture. Soohyun agreed before his attention was directed elsewhere. He heard a woman screaming in the dark alley next to them, blinking in confusion. He nudged Eli and pointed to the source of the sound.

"Is this a safe in this area?" Hoon asked confused, who also heard the scream. Hoon figured he would ask Eli who was from around this area, well he was from the D.C. area.

"Come on, let's go," Eli said called to his band members. Tilting their heads, they all looked at Eli. Eli sighed and said he wanted to make sure no one was hurt down the alley.

**~Girl's POV~**

"Kiara, I am scared," Chloe said looking around the Alley. It was longer than they had expected. It took them about ten minutes to get to the point where they were. Kiara nodded and helped her friend up.

"Let's go back the way we came," Kiara agreed as they turned to leave the alley.

"Hey there cuties" a hoarse voice called from in front of them. Kiara scrunched her nose as she smelt the sour taste of alcohol from his face. How had he come so close to them without them noticing

"Leave us alone," Kiara hissed pushing him to the side.

"Awe but what's the fun in that" another male voice called from behind them. Chloe jumped a little hearing his voice. How had they got behind her too? How many where there?

"The fun of no one getting hurt," Kiara stated in an annoyance. The man chuckled and took a step closer to them, causing the girls to take a step back. Kiara breathing got heavier as she felt someone touch her cheek and move to her mouth. Kiara bit his fingers and he screamed in pain. The man growled as he back lashed Kiara across the face with his good hand. Kiara yelped as she fell down in pain. Chloe screamed Kiara's name, but soon screamed for help as a man grabbed her from behind.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to dig her heel into the top part of his foot angrily. The man cursed in frustration and hit Chloe on top of her in an immense amount of force with his elbow, causing her to cough up some blood as she knelt down on the ground.

"Chloe!" Kiara shouted, scooting away from the man who had slapped her. She stood up and ran to try to help Chloe only to have her be yanked backwards by her hair. She screamed in pain as she tried to escape from the attack.

Chloe kicked out with her back foot, hitting the man in his crotch as he fell down on his knees in pain. The man growled as he grabbed her ankle as she stood and try to ran. She screamed as she fell down on the groumd turning around to face the man as he stood above her.

"Where you going to go now. Hmm?" The man sneered as he leaned down into her, sniffing her hair smiling as he drew away.

"You smell so pure and innocent," He chided as he licked his bottom lip. Chloe glared at him reached out to grab anything. This man did not just smell her hair and get away with it. Her fingers touched the rough edge of a sharp rock as she grasped it. She hit his head with the rock with so much force, it caused a cut to form. He backed off of her holding onto his head in pain.

"You little bitch," he hissed yanking her up by her arm and threw her into a pile of trash cans. Chloe cried out as she hit the brick wall with her shoulder, popping out of place. She whimpered as she held onto her arm starring at the man and then to Kiara. Unfourtantly, the glance to her friend gave the stranger the lead as he stood in front of her and smirked.

"Good night," he sneered as he put chloroform over her mouth with a rag. Chloe tried to dig her fingers into the man's hand as he held the rag against her mouth and nose. Sadly, her struggles were a waste of time and energy as she slowly passed out, falling into the man's arms.

"Chloe!" Kiara called out angrily. "Let go of us!" Kiara yelled elbowing the man behind her. Kiara heart was racing; she had no idea how they were going to get out of this. The man yelped in pain as his grip loosened on Kiara and she pulled free. Kiara, unsure of what she was going to do, got into a fighting stance. The man holding Chloe's body laughed and threw her limp body to the side.

"Need some help bro?" The taller one asked with a sneer as he walked closer to Kiara. Kiara looked between the two unsure of what to do. She decided to try and attack the closer one by trying to punch him only to have her stomach kneed and to receive a punch on the back of her head. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud, her breath knocked out of her. She grunted as she pushed herself to a kneeling position, the taste of blood fresh in her mouth as she spat the blood to the side. She moved her hand to her head, feeling a warm sticky liquid start to spread across her scalp. Her vision began to blur as she tried to breathe to calm herself. She curled her hands into fist, some of the gravel digging into her palm of her hands, small cuts began spreading across her palm.

"How cute, it looks like she gave up" The man standing in front of Kiara teased as he knelt down in front of her, placing two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Kiara pulled her head away and spit in his face. She despised when anyone did that to her, even if it was to just be cute. The man growled and slapped her again.

"HEY!" another man yelled from behind the group, "Leave them alone!" The new stranger walked over to them. Kiara got confused because she heard more than one pair of footsteps. In fact she heard multiple pair of footsteps. The two man looked up over at the group.


End file.
